


Amaranth

by spcyloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Post Mpreg, Slow Burn, dagdagan ko nalang next time, di ko alam tatag ko
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spcyloey/pseuds/spcyloey
Summary: What are the chances na may makikita kang bata sa opisina mo at biglang sinabi sayo na anak mo siya sa taong matagal mo ng binaon sa limot? (Or an AU kung saan may sumulpot na bata sa opisina ni Chanyeol at nagpupumilit na tulungan siyang iligtas ang Papa niya)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hawwo~~ Im writing this AU kasi nag papractice ako magsulat ng narration. So sorry kung awkward yung pag susulat, but I’m still learning. Thanks!

Tirik na tirik ang araw ng bumyahe ang batang si Chanyeol para puntahan ang lugar kung saan umaasa siya na magiging daan para tulungan ang kanyang Papa. 

13 years old pa lamang siya pero maaga na-alis sa kanya ang pagiging bata. Sa edad niyang trese dapat iniintindi niya pag-lalaro o mga tipikal na ginagawa ng isang bata pero si Chanyeol isa lang tumatakbo sa isip niya.

He needs to look for his other biological father at humingi ng tulong dahil hindi na niya kaya makitang nahihirapan ang Papa niya.

Para kasi sa kanya ang Papa niya ang pinaka- importanteng tao sa buong mundo. Lahat gagawin niya para sa kanya kahit pa anong maging kapalit basta ang gusto niya hindi na ‘to mahihirapan. His Papa is his everything

Nung minsan kasi na may hinahanap siyang damit sa cabinet may nakita siyang kahon na naglalaman ng mga litrato ng Papa niya na may kasamang lalaki. Kitang kita ni Chanyeol kung gaano ‘to kasaya sa mga litrato at napatanong na lamang siya sa sarili kung kailan ‘to huling ngumiti ng ganoon ka liwanag. Or kung nasilayan niya na ba ngiti na katulad ng nasa litrato

Matalino si Chanyeol unang kita pa lamang sa lalaki na di pamilyar sa kanya alam na niyang tatay niya din ‘to. Magkahawig sila nung lalaki sa picture, pero mas marami siyang na mana sa Papa niya. Mas nakumpirma niya pa ang kanyang teorya ng makita ang nakasulat sa likod neto—sulat kamay yon ng Papa niya.

_6/14/20xx_

_First day together._

_I love you, Chanyeol! Thank you for making me the happiest person on this planet! :)_

Dito niya din nalaman na isa pala siyang Junior. Hindi siya sigurado kung maiinis ba siya o matatawa dahil dun pala galing ang pangalan niya. 

Marami pang litrato at mga sulat ang nakita niya nung araw na yon pero hindi na niya binasa lahat dahil ang bigat sa pakiramdam. He’s still a kid after all.

Hindi niya alam ano pakiramdam ng magkaroon ng normal na pamilya at nasasaktan siya dahil ganon pala dati ang Papa niya. Masaya, malaya at punong puno ng liwanag ang mukha. 

Gusto niya din makita yun kaya naman ng malaman niya sa mga liham ang buong pangalan ng other dad niya ay agad siyang kumilos at hinanap ‘to. 

Buti nalang at uso na ang internet ngayon at hindi naman ganun kahirap hanapin yung taong hinahanap niya dahil kilalang pala ‘to. Mas lalo siyang nagkaron ng kumpiyansa na baka nga eto na ang solusyon para maging masaya ulit ang Papa niya.

Yung impormasyon na kanyang nalikom ay nagdala sa kanya kung nasaan siya ngayon. Andito siya sa harap ng isang napaka-laking gusali at iniisip kung paano nga ba siya papasok sa loob dahil may mga guard dito at mukhang bigatin ang tao rito. Lahat naka suit at mga babae naman ay naka-palda pero meron din naka pantalon. Madalas nakikita ni Chanyeol ang ganitong damit sa mga teacher niya at yung suit naman ay yung madalas niyang nakikitang suot ng news anchor sa TV

Tinignan ni Chanyeol yung suot niyang uniporme at napa-isip kung makakalusot ba ‘tong suot niya sa loob ng walang makakapansin sakanya. Half day lang kasi ni Chanyeol ngayon sa school pero hindi niya yun sinabi sa kanyang Papa dahil alam niyang hahanapin siya nito at papauwiin ng maaga. Last week niya pa pinlano ang pag-punta rito kaya hindi pwedeng hindi niya ituloy. _Para kay Papa_

Imposibleng maka-pasok sa front door kaya naman napag desisyonan ni Chanyeol na ikutin yung building at humanap pa ng ibang pinto papasok at hindi naman siya nagkamali ng desisyon dahil may nakita siyang fire exit at walang tao roon. Sinubukan niya ‘tong buksan at buti nalang hindi naka-lock. 

Pag-pasok niya roon ay tumambad sakanya ang hagdan na para bang walang katapusan sa sobrang taas. Kung si Chanyeol ang boss sa isang malaking building saan niya ilalagay ang office niya? Syempre sa pinaka taas pero hindi naman ganon kasipag si Chanyeol para akyatin yung ganon kataas na hagdan. 

Mga dalawang palapag siguro ang inakyat ni Chanyeol bago buksan ang emergency exit para sa floor na yun at dahan dahan siyang lumabas at pumasok rin agad sa elevator. Pinindot niya ang 20th floor, buti nalang walang masyadong tao sa 2nd floor at walang nakapansin sa kanya.

Kinakabahan si Chanyeol dahil heto na siya, nasa loob na siya pero kahit kabado buo padin ang loob niya na humingi ng tulong sa other father niya. Pagka-bukas ng elevator ay isang malaking opisina ang sumalubong sakanya.

Luminga-linga si Chanyeol dahil sobrang laki ng kwartong ‘yon at literal na mas malaki pa sa bahay nila. At least kumpirmadong mayaman talaga ang tatay niya.

Walang tao sa palapag na ‘yon kaya naman linibot niya ang bawat sulok at tinignan ang mga naka display na hindi niya alam kung para saan. Napatigil siya sa isang shelf na punong-puno ng libro. Mahilig si Chanyeol sa libro at pampalipas oras niya ang magbasa pag may time siya. Isang libro ang naka-agaw ng attensyon niya, yung libro na hawak ng Papa niya sa picture.

“ _Who are you?_ ”

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pag-buklat ng libro na hawak niya ng may marinig siyang malalim na boses. Humarap siya at nakita ang pamilyar na lalaki. Yung kasama ng Papa niya. Yung tatay niya. 

“Im asking, who are you?” Pag uulit neto pero nakatingin lamang sakanya si Chanyeol na blanko ang ekspresyon 

“Hindi mo ba ko naiintindihan? Sabi ko sino k—“

“I can understand you perfectly, Mr. Park” Pagputol ni Chanyeol. Gagawin pa siyang bobo sa english palibasa hindi niya alam na best in english si Chanyeol sa klase 

“Paano ka naka-pasok dito?” Tanong nito sa kanya 

“Pumasok sa pinto” pabalang na sagot ni Chanyeol 

Kumunot ang noo ni Mr. Park at bakas sa mukha neto ang pagka irita pero imbis na patulan niya ay nag buntong hininga na lamang siya dahil masakit na ang ulo niya, kagagaling niya lang sa meeting. Hindi niya alam kung paanong may nakapasok na bata sa opisina pero wala na siyang oras para problemahin yun. He still needs to sign and revise papers.

“Look kid, I don’t have time for you so leave while Im still asking you nicely” Saad neto at dumeretso na sa kanyang upuan at nag bukas ng laptop

Akala niya umalis na yung bata pero sumunod lang to sa kanya at tumayo sa harapan ni Mr. Park dala-dala ang librong kanina niya pa hawak

“Kilala mo ba ‘ko?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa tatay niya 

“No” Maikling sagot niya habang nag t-type ng email 

“Talaga ba? As in wala kang idea kung sino ako?” Bakas sa tono neto ang pagka-lungkot. 

Kahit na sabihin mong mature na bata si Chanyeol hindi parin nawawala yung kirot na hindi siya kilala ng sarili niyang tatay. Specially when he’s longing for a complete family. Gusto niya makaranas ng masayang pamilya katulad ng sa mga kaklase niya.

Tumigil si Mr. Park sa pag t-type at umangat ng tingin. Pamilyar yung itsura ng bata at nakaramdam siya ng kung ano sa puso niya ng mapansin niya na malungkot ang mata neto. 

“Tell me your name” Saad ni Mr. Park

“Chanyeol” Sagot neto na ikinagulat ni Mr. Park

“What a coincidence” Bulong neto sa kanyang sarili “Alright, Chanyeol what do you need from me? Im sure may sadya ka kaya nagawa mong pumuslit dito” 

Eto na yung hinahantay ni Chanyeol. Makaka-hingi na siya ng tulong para sa Papa niya. 

“Kilala mo ba si Baekhyun Byun?” Maingat na tanong ni Chanyeol kay Mr. Park

Para bang binuhusan si Mr. Park ng malamig na tubig pagka-rinig niya ng pangalan na yun. Of course, kilalang-kilala niya yon pero at the same time matagal na ding binaon sa limot ang nag mamay-ari ng pangalan na yun kaya naman laking gulat niya ng marinig muli yun

“What about him?” Tanong ni Mr. Park. He tried to sound nonchalant pero mas nag tunog mapakla ang tono niya. 

“Papa ko si Baekhyun Byun” Sagot ni Chanyeol

Nag circuit ang utak ni Mr. Park sa sinabi ni Chanyeol dahil why would Baekhyun name his child after him. _Unless...._

“Kung ano man iniisip mo, tama ka” Panimula ni Chanyeol “Anak mo ko kay Baekhyun Byun” 

Patagal ng patagal mas lalong nagugulat si Chanyeol sa pinag-sasabi ng bata na nasa harap niya. Pakiramdam niya tuloy niloloko lang siya. 

“Anak kita?” Mr. Park smirked “What made you think na paniniwalaan kita? You suddenly walked in my building and claimed to be my son” 

Naka ramdam ng panic si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi ni Mr. Park “Hindi ako nagsisinungaling”

“Wala akong anak” Matigas na sabi sa kanya. Mas lalong sumasakit ulo ni Mr. Park sa pinagsasabi ng batang nasa harap niya. Pwede naman niyang tawagin ang sekritarya niya para paalis ‘to, but there’s something inside him telling him na wag

Masakit is an understatement para sa nararamdaman ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam ano yung tamang term para sa nararamdaman niya matapos siyang i-reject ng sarili niyang tatay.

Namumula ang mata ni Chanyeol dahil nagbabadyang pumatak ang mga luha niya pero pinigilan niya, hindi siya pwedeng umiyak. Pag umiyak siya dahil dito iisipin ng lalaking nasa harap niya na mahina siya at hindi niya kayang protektakan ang Papa niya

“Hindi ko naman hinihingi sayo na magpaka-tatay ka sakin Mr. Park” Ginaya ni Chanyeol ang tonong ginamit sakanya ni Mr. Park 

“Then what?” 

“I need you to save Papa” Sagot ni Chanyeol

Natahimik muli si Mr. Park sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Iniisip niya kung anong nangyare kay Baekhyun at bakit kailangan ‘to iligtas pero bakit naman kailangan siya pa ang magligtas dito? Matagal na silang tapos.

“Please? Kailangan ko ang tulong mo para maligtas ang Papa ko” Little Chanyeol plead. At this point lumalabas ang pagkabata niya na nagmamaka-awa makuha ang gusto niyo pero sa hindi nga lang laruan ang hinihingi neto

“If you need help dapat sa prisinto ka pumunta hindi dito” Mr. Park sighed at bumalik sa pag t-type. He’s done with this silly conversation

“Sa tingin mo ba maniniwala sa batang tulad ko yung mga pulis?” 

“Same question, Chanyeol. Bakit ako maniniwala sa batang tulad mo?” 

“Kasi anak mo ko!” Little Chanyeol slammed his hand on the table pero hindi man lang natinag si Mr. Park at tuloy tuloy padin ang pag t-type, making Chanyeol even more frustrated

“How much do you need? Okay na ba yung three thousand for you to leave me?” Mr. Park asked. Natigilin si Chanyeol at napa awang ng bibig. 3 thousand? Ganon lang ba halaga niya sa sarili niyang tatay. 

Tumalim ang tingin niya at umigting ang bagang ni Chanyeol habang unti unting tinik om ang kanyang kamao.

Na offend si Chanyeol sa inalok sakanya ng tatay niya. Babayaran siya neto para lumayas sa harap niya at mukhang wala talaga siyang balak tulungan para sa Papa niya. Nagagalit siya, naiinis siya at gusto niyang suntukin si Mr. Park pero bago pa man niya magawa biglang nag ring ang phone niya 

“Answer your phone” Saad ni Mr. Park

Kinuha niya kanyang bagpack yung phone. Turo kasi ng Papa niya na ilagay yung phone lagi sa loob ng bag para di mawala. Speaking of Papa siya yung tumatawag sakanya ngayon. 

Sinagot ni Chanyeol yung tawag at niloud speaker bago niya ipinatong sa table ni Mr. Park

“Darling ko” Bungad ng Papa niya sa kabilang linya. Malambing ang pagkaka sabi neto.

Napatigil si Mr. Park sa pagt-type nang marinig ang pamilyar na boses na lagpas dekada na nung huli niyang marinig. Tumingin ‘to kay Chanyeol na deretsong nakatingin sakanya. He realized na kamukha nga ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol lalo na pag gallt.

“Bakit?” Sagot ni Chanyeol

“Asan ka po?” Tanong sakanya, subtle reminding him about his manners.

“Nasa school po” 

“Darling, alam mong ayaw ni Papa nang nag-sisinungaling” Mahinahon padin ang boses ni Baekhyun pero ramdam ni Chanyeol na naiinis ang Papa niya

Mr. Park stopped himself from smiling dahil ganun pa din si Baekhyun. 

“Po?—uhm ano Papa andito po ako sa bahay ni Bambam po” Chanyeol lied and looked down his feet, kabadong kabado siya dahil for sure alam ng Papa niya na nagsisinungaling siya

“ _Anthony_ ” 

Mas lalong kinabahan si Chanyeol dahil his Papa called him Anthony at ibig sabihin non mauubos na pasensya sakanya at takot siya sa Papa niyang galit. Tumingin siya kay Mr. Park na nakatingin din sa kanya at halata mo sa mata neto na amazed siya sa conversation ng mag-tatay.

“Nasa computer shop po ‘ko pero 30 minutes nalang Papa tapusin ko na po” Chanyeol lied again pero mas tunog convincing dahil narinig niyang nag-buntong hininga ang Papa niya

“Tonton, ilang beses ko ba sasabihin sayo na wag ka parati pumunta diyan”

“Sorry po Papa”

“Sige na, basta umuwi ka agad after niyan” 

“Opo”

“Love you, darling. Say it back” 

Nahihiya man si Chanyeol pero kailangan niyang sabihin pabalik dahil magtatampo si Baekhyun pag hindi siya nag I love you too. Kinuha niya yung phone at inilapit sa bibig niya yung speaker bago bumulong nang “Love you too, Papa” 

Pagka-patay neto ng tawag ay muli siyang tumingin kay Mr. Park na nakatingin sakanya pero yung tingin neto tagos at para bang nalulunod sa sariling isip. 

“Naniniwala ka na ba anak ako ni Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol

“I thought your name was Chanyeol”

“Oo nga” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang ID niya mula sa bag niya at ini-abot

“Chanyeol Anthony Byun” Basa ni Mr. Park and read everything written on the ID. He smiled when he saw na kabilang sa star section si Chanyeol

“You’re in sixth grade?” 

“So naniniwala ka nang anak mo ko? Tutulungan mo na ko?” 

Mr Park sighed at umiling “I do believe na anak ka ni Baekhyun pero that doesn’t mean maniniwala akong anak kita”

“Edi wag!” Inigaw ni Chanyeol yung ID niya mula sa kamay ni Mr. Park 

Wala namang magagawa si Chanyeol kung hindi maniniwala sakanya yung tatay niya. Hindi rin naman yun yung sinadya niya rito. But he would be lying if he denies na hindi siya nasaktan sa mga nangyayari ngayon. His own father rejected him more than twice today

“Loey! kanina pa ‘ko kumakatok bakit hindi ka sumasagot” 

Parehas silang napa-lingon sa lalaking pumasok sa opisina. Pamilyar kay Chanyeol yung lalaki and for sure isa siya sa barkada ng Papa niya na kasama din sa ibang pictures

“Sino ka? Anak mo?” Saad neto at tinuro si Chanyeol. See, even this guy masasabing anak siya ni Loey Park 

“Hindi ako sinuka at mas lalong hindi niya ko anak” Sagot ni Chanyeol 

Napatingin naman sakaya si Loey at tinaasan siya ng kilay, wondering kung bakit biglang ganon yung sinagot neto, samantalang kanina pinag pipilitan niyang anak daw siya neto. 

“Pano naka-pasok yan dito?” 

“Sa pinto” Walang ganang sagot ni Chanyeol at muling tumingin kay Loey “Alis na ko” 

Paalam ni Chanyeol bago lumabas ng opisina ni Loey. Pagka-sara niya ng pinto ay agad din namang tumulo ang luha niya. Sa puntong ‘yon hindi na niya alam kung paano niya ililigtas ang Papa niya. Gusto niya lang naman makitang masaya ulit ang Papa niya pero bakit sobrang hirap. Okay lang sana sakanya na hindi siya tanggapin bilang anak pero sana man lang pinakinggan siya about sa problema na rason bakit siya pumunta dito

“Who was that kid?” Tanong ni Sehun kay Loey 

“Anak daw ni Baekhyun” Sagot naman ni Chanyeol

“Baekhyun?! As in Baekhyun Byun?! Baekhyun Byun from college?!”

“May ibang Baekhyun ka pa bang kilala?” Tanong ni Chanyeol 

“Maliban sa Baekhyun na greatest love mo, wala na” Pang asar na sagot ni Sehun 

“Pumunta ka lang ba dito para inisin ako? Sehun I’m busy” 

“Ah no— I’m here to remind you na we have a meeting with Mr. Kazumoto around 3:30” Kinuha ni Sehun yung phone niya from his pocket at may pinapakitang text kay Loey “Tita also texted me, asking for a favor na pilitin ka pumunta sa dinner” 

“Sabihin mo madami akong gagawin”

“Loey naman! it’s free dinner we need to go there” Pagmamaktol ni Sehun, stompping his feet on the ground na parang bata. It’s not like he can’t afford a nice dinner pero knowing na si Mrs Park ang nag imbiti for sure dinner yun sa isang Michillen restaurant

“We both know it’s not just dinner” Umiling si Chanyeol

“Mag asawa ka na kasi so Tita will finally stop setting you up for a blind date” 

Sinamaan ni Loey si Sehun ng tingin. Yung nanay niya kasi lagi siyang inaaya mag lunch o di kaya mag dinner pero laging may kasamang ipapakilala hoping na magustuhan ng anak niya.

Loey is already 34 pero hanggang ngayon single padin siya. Dahilan niya lagi busy siya sa trabaho which is true naman. Bilang CEO ng Park Inc. kailangan niya maging tutok sa trabaho. Wala siyang oras para sa ibang tao.

“Seryoso mo naman bro” Umirap si Sehun kay Loey “Anyways tara na baka traffic”

Loey would be lying kung sasabihin niya hindi niya inisip yung batang nasa opisina niya kanina. Parang may multo na galing sa nakaraan na bumisita sa kanya pero nag iba ng anyo. 

Sinubukan niya baliwalain lang pero hindi niya magawang alisin sa utak niya. First of all, paano naka-pasok yung bata sa opisina niya na nakalagay sa top floor ng building. Pangalawa, may anak si Baekhyun at kung totoo man ang sinasabi ng bata ibig sabihin anak niya din yon.

Baekhyun did not even tell him about it. Matagal na siyang walang balita kay Baekhyun pagkatapos netong maka-graduate at lumipad patungong Korea. Bakit hindi lumapit si Baekhyun noon? May karapatan siyang malaman na may anak sila. Both of them made that child.

Hindi maiwasan ni Loey isipin kung meron ba siyang nagawang ikinagalit sobra ni Baekhyun kaya humantong sa tinago sakanya ang sarili niyang anak. Hindi biro ang 13 years. 

Pangatlong, bumabagabag sa utak niya, ano ang nangyari kay Baekhyun bakit humihingi sa kanya ng tulong yung bata. May malubhang karamdaman ba ‘to? Gulong gulo si Loey dahil hindi niya maintindihan ang sarili niya. 

14 fucking years pero may epekto padin sakanya ang Baekhyun Byun na rason kung bakit halos ika-baliw niya ng mawala ‘to

That phone call between Baekhyun and his son fucked him up the most. Baekhyun called his son _darling_ , the pet name Baekhyun gave him back in college. Laging darling tawag sa kanya neto umabot sa punto na alam niyang may mali pag tinawag siya sa pangalan niya. Kaya naman it felt nostalgic ng ginawa ni Baekhyun yon sa anak niya.

“It doesn’t make sense” Bulong ni Loey sa sarili, but the other board members heard it

“Do you have any objection Mr. Park?”

“Huh?” Umangat ng tingin si Loey at nakita niyang nakatingin sakanya ang lahat, 

Sehun mouthed “The fuck bro?” 

“Is there something you did not like in the presentation?” Saad ng isang empleyado na kabadong-kabado na nag p-present sa harap

“Nothing, please continue”


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Chanyeol Junior meets his Ninong Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter hehe enjoy!! Comments and kudos are well appreciated :))) Thank you! 
> 
> Ps: baka may typo diyan pagpasensyahan niyo na lang

It’s been 4 days simula nung may pumuslit na bata sa opisina niya and ever since then hindi na ‘to bumalik so naisip ni Loey na baka napagalitan na ‘to ng mga magulang niya. Baekhyun must've hated him so much para pagbawalan niya na lumapit sa kanya. Apat na araw na din siyang hindi nakakatulog gawa ng pag iisip tungkol sa batang si Chanyeol.

Pero masyadong maagang nagbitaw ng salita si Loey kasi pagdating nang Biyernes biglang may nagbukas ng padabog sa pinto ng opisina niya at niluwa ang isang batang naka-simangot.

“Bakit andito ka nanaman?” Inis na tanong ni Loey. Pet peeve din kasi ni Loey yung padabog na binubuksan yung pintuan kaya dumagdag pa ’to sa inis niya. Paano ba nakaka-pasok to dito? Ano ginagawa ng mga security na sini-swelduhan niya?

But deep inside he felt happy seeing Chanyeol again.

“Don’t mind me hindi ako mangugulo” Saad neto at umupo ng indian sit sa sofa “I need to think”

“Dont you have class? It’s only 9 am” Tanong ni Loey

“Hindi ako pumasok” Sagot ni Chanyeol

“You’re only in sixth grade pero marunong ka na mag cutting!” Medyo tumaas ang boses ni Loey.

Siguro yung father instinct niya sumipa dahil nalaman niyang nag-cutting anak niya. Ang anak niyang grade six student.

“First time ko at hindi naman malalaman ni Papa”

“Sa tingin mo matutuwa Papa mo pag nalaman nag bubulakbol ka?”

“Hindi” Chanyeol deadpanned Loey. Naiinis na din si Chanyeol kay Loey dahil ang ingay at hindi siya makapag isip

“Mr. Park can you stop acting like a father figure because last time I checked, you rejected me three times” Chanyeol sternly said. Pag galit si Chanyeol nagiging englishero ‘to and Baekhyun would laugh every time na biglang mag e-english ang anak niya.

Hindi makasagot si Loey sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. He’s only thirteen pero kung makipag-usap akala mo kung sino na.

But in Chanyeol’s defense nasaktan siya sa mga salita ni Loey from last week and ever since nung araw na yun he promised himself na hindi na niya ulit titignan si Loey biglang tatay niya. Kung ayaw sa kanya edi ayaw niya din. He wont force to have something na hindi pwede, hindi siya ganun pinalaki ng Papa niya.

Loey decided to shut up dahil alam niyang the more he would talk the more na mas lalaki ang argumento nilang dalawa. He noticed na hindi nagpapa talo yung bata when it comes to argument, very Baekhyun kung tatanungin siya.

Bumalik si Loey sa pag review ng mga email na sinend sa kanya ng sekretarya niya habang si Chanyeol naman kunot noong nag iisip sa sofa.

“Ano yung annulment? Is it the same as divorce?” Chanyeol suddenly asked after a long period of silence 

“A legal procedure that cancels a marriage” Sagot ni Loey. Nagtataka man siya bakit napatanong yung bata pero inisip na lang niya na baka curiosity lang din yun ng bata at narinig niya kung saan

“May bayad ba yun?”

“It's quite expensive lalo na dito”

“Paano kung hindi ako bibili ng lunch sa school ng isang taon mabibili ko ba yung annulment?”

Umangat ng tingin si Loey “Why are you asking about annulment? Masyado ka pang bata para isipin yan”

“Tingin mo ba makukuha ko yun bago mag pasko next year?”

“Its not something you could literally buy” Loey sighed “Kaninong kasal ba gusto mo i-annul?”

“Papa” Sagot ni Chanyeol

Loey eyed him for a while na para bang may tumubong isa pang ulo sa katawan ni Chanyeol. Nakaramdam siya ng pag aalala.

“Is everything okay at home?” Maingat na tanong ni Loey

“Hindi” Chanyeol answered him honestly. His home is way far from being ‘okay’.

“What do you mean? May problema ba parents mo?”

“Parent” Pag correct ni Chanyeol “Si Papa lang magulang ko”

“Don’t you have a dad? Yung asawa ng Papa mo” Mapait na pagkakasabi ni Loey. Nakumpirma niyang kasal si Baekhyun. May asawa na si Baekhyun. May sariling pamilya habang siya 

“Ayoko sa kanya at gusto ko siyang mawala kaya pag-iipunan ko yung annulment” Galit na saad ni Chanyeol. Napansin ni Loey na nakayukom ang kamay nito at gigil

“It’s not something for you to decide, Chanyeol”

“Kaya nga bibilhin ko na agad para—“

“You can't buy it” Pinutol ni Loey yung sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit hindi?!” Chanyeol yelled in frustration

“You’re thirteen ” Loey answered “And mind your tone” dagdag neto

For a split second nakaramdam ng takot si Chanyeol dahil sa tono ni Loey. Punong-puno nang otoridad at yung tingin sakanya para bang may kalalagyan siya pag tinuloy niya ang pagsigaw niya. Loey gave the same vibes pag galit si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Edi pwede ikaw mag-bigay kay Papa?” Pakiusap ni Chanyeol with pleading eyes

Yung mga matang nakikiusap kay Loey. Sobrang pamilyar, masyadong parehas sa mga matang minsan na niyang naging kahinaan. Yung tingin na alam niyang magpapa-sunod sakanya kahit na ano pa hingiin neto. He used to loved those pair eyes.

“No”

“Bakit?” Tumulo ang luha ni Chanyeol. Hindi na niya alam ano dapat niyang gawin, bakit sobrang komplikado ng mga bagay bagay. Bakit ang hirap makuha yung isang bagay na gustong gusto niya ibigay sa Papa niya.

The moment na nakita ni Loey na pumatak yung luha ni Chanyeol bigla siyang nataranta. Hindi niya alam kung ano gagawin pero awtomatikong tumayo yung katawan niya at kusang naglakad ang kanyang mga paa papunta sa bata.

“Hey dont cry” Loey crouched down para mapantayan ang bata at hinagod ang likod nito

“Big boys dont cry. Stop na”

“Sabi ni.... Papa.... big boys..... can always.... cry....kasi lahat ng tao....may karapatan.....umiyak” Sagot ni Chanyeol habang patuloy na humihikbi.

Tignan mo ‘tong batang to kahit umiiyak na hindi padin nawawalan nang sasabihin. Pero may punto naman yung sinabi niya. Baekhyun raised him well. Fuck toxic masculinity.

“Sorry, sige iyak ka lang?” Hindi siguradong saad ni Chanyeol sa bata. Ano ba naman kasi alam niya sa pag papatahan ng bata, yung pamangkin niya na anak ng ate niya tapatan niya lang ng barbie tatahimik na. Paano naman yung batang nanghihingi ng annulment? Hindi niya kaya ibigay yun

“Chanyeol anong ginagawa mo?” Another voice asked and when Loey looked up he never thought na matutuwa siya na makita ang sekretarya niya

“Kyungsoo!”

“Ano yan?” Tinuro ni Kyungsoo yung batang umiiyak “Bakit may nakapasok na tiyanak dito?”

“Hindi ako tiyanak!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol na tuloy tuloy pa rin ang pag iyak

“Hindi siya tiyanak” Inulit ni Loey at sinamaan ng tingin si Kyungsoo dahil mas lalong umiyak yung bata

“Ano yan? Ligaw na kaluluwa?”

“Anak daw ni Baekhyun” Sagot ni Loey

“ANAK NINO?!” Napasigaw si Kyungsoo at mabilis na pumunta sa harap ni Chanyeol para makita ang mukha ng maayos yung mukha niya

“Chanyeol tangina seryoso ba?” Hindi makapaniwala na tanong ni Kyungsoo

“Bakit mo ko minumura?!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol at binigyan si Kyungsoo ng matalim na tingin. Pulang pula na ang ilong neto pati ang tenga niya namumula na rin dahil sa kakaiyak

“Baekhyun nga” Saad ni Kyungsoo ng mapansin niyang kamukha ni Baekhyun yung bata pero mas lumaki ang mata niya ng makitang may pagka- Chanyeol din yung bata

“Chanyeol tangina mo” Saad ni Kyungsoo sabay palo nang malakas sa likod ni Loey

“Aray!” Napatayo si Loey sa pwesto niya dahil sobrang lakas ng pagkaka hampas ni Kyungsoo sa kanya

“Wag mo kong murahin!” Ani ulit ng batang Chanyeol

“Hindi ikaw yung minumura ko” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa bata nang mapansin niya na sobrang sama na ng tingin sakanya tapos yung nguso naka pout pa. Pati mannerism carbon copy ni Baekhyun.

“Technically minumura mo siya” Saad ni Loey kaya naman napatingin si Kyungsoo at tinaasan siya ng kilay “His name is Chanyeol”

“CHANYEOL!” Sigaw muli ni Kyungsoo at sinimulang hampas hampasin si Loey

“Nabuntis mo si Baekhyun?! Tapos ano?! Iniwan mo?! Walang hiya ka! Tapos ngayon pinapa-iyak mo yung anak mo! Anong ginawa mo Chanyeol!” Galit si Kyungsoo habang hinahabol ng hampas si Loey na lumalayo sa kanya dahil tangina sobrang bigat ng kamay ni Kyungsoo

“Kyungsoo stop!” Sigaw ni Loey pero hindi natinag si Kyungsoo at binigyan pa ng isa-dalawa- hanggang apat na hampas sa katawan bago tuluyan tigilan

“Bakit hindi mo pinanagutan si Baekhyun?!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Bestfriend sila ni Baekhyun nung college—well used to be bestfriend pero nawalan din sila ng contact at college pa sila nung huling beses na nakita niya ‘to. Hindi niya din alam na nabuntis ang kaibigan niya

“I—hindi ko alam! Wala akong alam!” Depensa ni Loey at napatingin sa bata na ngayon ay tahimik na pinapanood sila

“Paano ka ba nakakasiguradong anak ko yan?!” Tinuro ni Loey si Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanya.

Chanyeol felt uncomfortable kaya naman ibinababa niya ang tingin sa sahig. Nireject nanaman siya ng sarili niyang ama sa harap niya. He felt so unwanted. Yung luha niya tumulo ulit.

“Those ears dont lie, Chanyeol” Hinampas ulit ni Kyungsoo si Loey “Tignan mo kuhang-kuha yung tenga mo, kahit yung ilong sayo, pati yung hugis ng mukha ikaw na ikaw”

Tiniganan ni Loey si Chanyeol at nakita nyang malaki ang tenga neto, katulad ng kanya.

“Atsaka kung hindi ikaw yung tatay bakit niya ipapangalan sa ex boyfriend niya yung anak niya?! Bobo ka ba Chanyeol?!”

“What do you expect me to do?! Bigla nalang siya sumulpot sa opisina ko at sinabing anak ko siya kay Baekhyun!” Napasabunot si Loey sa buhok niya “Matagal nang umalis sa buhay ko si Baekhyun, matagal ko na din siya kinalimutan tapos mag eexpect ka na ganun nalang kadali yon?!”

“Tandaan mo kasalanan mo bakit siya nawala” Walang emosyon na saad ni Kyungsoo, pero lasang lasa niya ang pait ng nakaraan

“Kyungsoo alam ko yon pero alam mo din kung ilang taon ko siyang hinanap! I almost ruined my own life kakahanap sa taong ayaw naman magpa-kita”

“Wala kang karapatan na isumbat yan sakin dahil ikaw parin ang puno’t dulo neto”

“Anong gusto mong gawin ko?!”

“Bakit ako tatanungin mo?! Matanda ka na Chanyeol, figure it out yourself”

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Chanyeol Junior at humugot ng panyo galing sa bulsa at ipinunas sa mukha ng bata. Agad naman umilag si Chanyeol Junior at inagaw ang panyo sa kamay ni Kyungsoo

“Kaya ko” Saad ni Chanyeol Junior at sinumulang punasan ang luha at uhog sa mukha

“Kahit ugali sayo” Umirap si Kyungsoo kay Loey

“Uhm Cha—Chanyeol ayos ka lang?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa bata.

“Mukha ba ‘kong okay? Tinawag mo ‘kong tiyanak” Pikon na sabi ng bata before he blows his nose on the handkerchief 

“Anak ka nga ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol” Umiling si Kyungsoo at tila ba namangha sa ugali ni Chanyeol Junior

“Ilang taon ka na?”

“Thirteen”

Dinampot ni Kyungsoo yung throw pillow sa tabi niya at ibinato deretso sa mukha ni Loey na nakatayo sa harap nila

“What was that for?!” Angal ni Loey na naka hawak sa ilong niya

“I missed 13 years of my godchild’s life dahil sayo!”

“Hindi kita ninong” Chanyeol said at tinanggal ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nakapatong sa balikat niya

“Chan—yeol hindi ka pa binubuo ng magulang mo nakalaan na ninong mo ko. Pinangako sakin ng Papa mo yan” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo at tumango naman si Chanyeol sa kanya

“You can call me Tonton parang hirap na hirap ka sabihin ang Chanyeol”

“Tonton?”

“Tawag sakin ni Papa yon, short for Anthony”

“Buti naman may second name ka, ang panget ng Chanyeol hindi ko alam ano naisip ni Baekhyun bakit yun ipinangalan sayo”

“What’s wrong with Chanyeol? It's a unique name” Loey protested at nag crossed arms pa nga

“Ayoko din ng Chanyeol” Kibit balikat na sagot ni Chanyeol slash Tonton “Wala naman talaga tumatawag sakin ng Chanyeol”

“If no one calls you Chanyeol bakit yun ang pakilala mo sakin?” Loey asked

“Kasi akala ko maniniwala ka agad na anak mo pag yun ginamit ko”

“May sinabi ba sayo yung kumag mong tatay?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Nararamdaman nanaman niya yung dugo niyang kumukulo

“He rejected me three times nung monday” Pag sagot naman ni Tonton and he noticed na nagagalit na naman ni Kyungsoo kaya.....

“Tapos inalukan niya ko ng three thousand para lubayan siya habang buhay, hindi daw niya ‘ko kadugo at hindi daw siya naniniwalang may anak sila ni Papa. Masyado daw marami pwede mangyare sa thirteen years bakit siya maniniwalang anak niya ko” pag sumbong ni Tonton na punong puno ng emosyon bawat salita. Nagdadrama lang siya pero may pinang huhugutan siya

“I never said those!” Pag angal ni Loey

Tumayo si Kyungsoo sa kinauupuan niya para bigyan ng malutong na sampal si Loey sa mukha

“Para yan sa pag alok mo ng tatlong libo sa anak mo. Nakakahiya ka Chanyeol, nakakadiri ka” Galit na saad ni Kyungsoo bago bigyan muli ni Kyungsoo ng sampal si Loey sa kabilang pisngi. At this point wala na siyang pakialam kung di Loey ang nagpapa sweldo sa kanya

“Para naman yan kay Baekhyun. Alam natin pareho na hindi papayag si Baekhyun kahit kanino magpapakama”

Natahimik si Loey dahil alam niyang totoo yung sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi ganong klaseng tao si Baekhyun. When he met Baekhyun, sobrang pure neto, never been kissed never been touched. Lahat si Loey ang nagbigay ng first kay Baekhyun at si Loey lang.

Tonton, on the other hand felt satisfied nung makita niyang nasampal yung tatay niyang hindi siya pinapakinggan. Gusto niya lang maka-ganti kaya he lied a little sa ninong Kyungsoo niya.

Nakita niyang sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Loey pero nginitian niya lang to. Deserved niya yon, mas masakit padin yung tinaboy siya.

When Tonton smiled Loey saw his dimple sa kanang pisngi. Same nung kanya. Nanlambot yung puso niya and realized ang gandang bata ni Chanyeol Anthony Byun, perfect mixture nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun. Loey felt stupid for rejecting him. Yung mga tanong sa utak niya last time he saw this kid, his kid, bumalik lahat, unting-unti pumapasok sa utak niya ang mga bakit at what if.

“Tonton gusto mo ba kumain?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Tonton

“Uhm” Hindi sure kung sasabihin ni Tonton na Oo kasi hindi pa siya nag aagahan, pero nahihiya siya na sabihin na gutom na siya. Hihindi na sana siya pero biglang kumalam ang sikmura niya. Napahawak siya rito at napangiti naman si Kyungsoo.

“Let’s eat” Pag aya ni Kyungsoo

“Ayoko. Nakakahiya” Umiling si Tonton

“Wag ka mahiya, Tonton. Kailangan bumawi ni Ninong dahil 13 years akong may utang sayo” Kyungsoo ruffled his hair and smiled warmly at Tonton

“Hindi naman kita kilala” He wanted to stay sa opisina ni Loey and try to convince him once again

“Kaya nga kakain tayo para makilala mo ‘ko” Natatawang saad ni Kyungsoo

“Pero—“

“Chanyeol sumama ka na kay Kyungsoo. May meeting ako around 10:30 wala kang kasama dito” Loey interrupted their conversation.

Tumingin sakanya si Tonton and pouted. Ayaw ba talaga ni Loey sa presensya niya? Hindi naman siya malikot na bata

Walang nagawa si Tonton kung hindi tumayo mula sa kinauupuan niya at isinuot ang bag niya para sumama kay Kyungsoo. At least may libre pagkain siya tsaka mukha namang mabait yung Kyungsoo medyo nakakatakot lang pag galit.

Naunang lumabas si Tonton sa opisina at nakasunod naman sa kanya si Kyungsoo pero bago ‘ito lumabas lumingon siya ulit kay Loey

“By the way Mr. Park” Umpisa ni Kyungsoo at dun palang alam ni Loey na hindi niya magugustuhan ang kasunod nito “Expect loads of paper works today. I’m leaving for the rest of the day I have a godson to spoil”

“Kyungsoo” Loey whined pero tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo bago tumalikod at sumunod kay Tonton na nasa labas na.

Everybody knows ang galit na Kyungsoo ay walang pakundangan. Galit na Kyungsoo ay wala ding awa. Kahit si Loey Park na boss niya walang laban sa kanya.

“One last thing, wag kang magugulat kung biglang pumunta si Jongin dito” Pabahol ni Kyungsoo bago isara ang pinto

Napahawak sa sentido si Loey nang maramdaman niyang sumakit ulo niya lalo.

Jongin, yung asawa ni Kyungsoo pero at the same time si Jongin yung taong halos ipa-salvage na siya dahil sa nangyare 14 years ago. Simula non hindi na naging okay ang pagkakaibigan nila. They never talked to each other kahit na naging asawa na niya si Kyungsoo na sekretarya ni Loey.

Jongin was that guy na naging karibal ni Loey kay Baekhyun. Kumbaga sa love story nila, si Jongin yung best friend na nagpalaya para sa happiness ng mahal niya ang kaso yun din ang naging sanhi ng pagka wala ni Baekhyun sa buhay nila. Galit siya kay Loey, hanggang ngayon galit siya.

Baekhyun was Jongin’s first love kasi kaya sising-sisi siya bakit pina-ubaya niya si Baekhyun na iningat-ingatan niya. Pero few years later who would have thought na magkaka thing sila ni Kyungsoo and eventually tied a knot together. Funny thing was sa sobrang galit ni Jongin kay Loey ay hindi niya pinayagan si Kyungsoo na iinvite to sa sarili niyang kasal.

Loey was not invited to the wedding pero naintindihan niya naman and no hard feelings. Kyungsoo tried to fix their relationship sa abot ng maka-kaya niya. They are now more civil compare noon na halos salubungin ni Jongin si Loey ng suntok sa mukha tuwing makikita niya ‘to. Pero hindi padin sila nag uusap. More like hindi pa rin siya kinakausap ni Jongin

If makaabot kay Jongin ang balitang ‘to di lang suntok ang aabutin niya. Loey is so sure na may butong mababali sa kanya.

  
  
  
  


Dinala ni Kyungsoo si Tonton sa Jollibee. Tinanong niya kasi yung bata kung ano gusto niyang kainin and he was prepared to treat his godchild kahit sa pinakamahal na resto sa bansa, pero hindi niya inaasahan na itinuro ni Tonton yung Pares malapit sa terminal ng jeep malapit sa opisina. 

“Tonton madumi yan” Saad ni Kyungsoo

“Ligtas yan, kumain na ko diyan last time, buhay pa naman ako” Sagot ng bata 

“No, kain tayo sa iba. Dun sa malinis” Iling ni Kyungsoo

“Pareho naman na diretso sa bituka yan”

“Alam mo for a thirteen years old hindi ka nauubusan ng sagot. Anak ka talaga ni Baekhyun” 

Tinignan lang siya ni Tonton, wondering kung gaano sila ka close ng Papa niya. Maybe this guy could help him instead of Loey

“Talaga? Pala-sagot si Papa?” Tanong ni Tonton

“Yung Papa mo hindi nagpapa-talo yon gusto niya siya lagi may huling salita. Alam mo ba noon may pinatalsik siyang professor kasi pinag-bintangan siyang nag-kodigo” Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa ala-ala niya kay Baekhyun

“Sinugod niya noon sa office para bigyan siya ng panibagong exam on the spot para ipamukha sa kanila na inaral niya lahat. Nakaperfect ang Papa mo sa exam tapos kung ano-ano pinagsasabi niya don, lahat ng baho ng professor nilabas niya”

Nakatingin lang si Tonton kay Kyungsoo tila ba’t hindi niya kilala yung Baekhyun sa kwento neto. Hindi niya sure kung iisang Baekhyun ang pinag-uusapan nila kasi sa pagkaka-alam niya hindi ganun ang Papa niya. Nakaramdam siya ng kirot sa puso at lungkot dahil bakit hindi na ganun ang Papa niya? Ano nangyari? 

“Madalas ka bang pag-sabihan ni Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo

“Hindi” Umiling si Tonton. He rarely sees his Papa sa bahay paanong pagsasabihan siya. He’s always on his own, pero that doesn’t mean na nakaramdam siya ng neglect sa Papa niya. Alam niyang his Papa is working for his future.

“Weh? Edi ibig sabihin good boy ka” Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya 

“Oo naman” Tanging sagot lang ni Tonton, mabait naman talaga siyang anak at ginagawa niya lahat para hindi maging pabigat sa Papa niya.

“Very good naman pala” Tugon ni Kyungsoo kasabay ang pag pisil sa matambok na pisngi ni Tonton

“Eeeh” Iritang singhal ni Tonton at tinapik ang kamay ni Kyungsoo palayo sa pisngi niya. Ayaw niyang tinatrato siyang bata, 13 na daw kasi siya

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa sobrang ka-cutan ng inaanak niya. Yung ugali na sobrang sungit at suplado kuhang kuha kay Loey tapos yung pagka pikon at palasagot kay Baekhyun. 

Kung ibang bata siguro to baka natampal na ni Kyungsoo pero dahil anak ni Baekhyun tuwang tuwa siya sa bawat kilos neto at kahit na wala pang isang oras niya kasama yung bata sobrang gaan na ng loob niya. Maybe it’s guilt? Or the longing for his beloved best friend. Hindi niya alam basta ang gusto niya lang sa ngayon mahanap ang kaibigan niya.

“Dahil good boy ka sa mall tayo kakain” 

“Talaga?!” Excited na tanong ni Tonton pero nung narealized niyang masyadong halata yung sagot niya napakagat siya sa labi niya at nakaramdam ng hiya 

“Okay na yung pares” Pagbawi ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya kanina kaya natawa si Kyungsoo

“Tonton hindi bagay sa mga lahi ng Byun ang mahiyain” Saad ni Kyungsoo na hindi naman naiintindihan ni Tonton kung ano ibig niyang sabihin

Pagka dating nila sa mall kitang-kita sa mga mata ni Tonton ang excitement. First time nya raw maka-pasok sa mall na ‘to. Nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo kung bakit ngayon lang siya nakarating, sikat yung mall na ‘to lalo na’t nasa city naman unless hindi dito nakatira ang pamilya nila Baekhyun

“Ton, saan kayo nakatira?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo

“Sa may UN Village” Sagot naman ni Tonton at sumubo ng spaghetti. According to him favorite niya to

“Saan yun?” Kyungsoo never heard of that place “Malayo ba dito?”

Umiling si Tonton “Hindi naman kung magb-bus ka pero kung jeep dalawang sakay”

Hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na ganun ang binabyahe ng bata para makarating mag-isa sa siyudad. Masyado pa siyang bata para bumyahe mag-isa, delikado pa man din ngayon. Nag-aalala siya para sa bata paano na lamang kung may nangyaring masama dito habang bumabyahe.

“Alam ba ng Papa mo na pinupuntahan mo si Chanyeol?” 

Umiling si Tonton. Walang kaalam-alam si Baekhyun sa pinag-gagawa ng anak niya sa buhay ang alam nito pumapasok lang siya sa school buong maghapon. 

Matapos nilang kumain at maglibot sa mall—na request ni Tonton—napagdesisyunan nila umuwi bandang 2:30 dahil uwian daw nila 4 at kailangan niyang maka-uwi sa bahay before 5. Kyungsoo insisted na ihatid siya sa mismong bahay nila pero hindi pumayag si Tonton dahil nahihiya daw siya kaya naman sa school na lang daw. 

Naintindihan naman siya ng Ninong niya dahil baka nga hindi pa komportable sa kanya yung bata. 

Tuwang-tuwa talaga si Kyungsoo sa bata dahil sobrang pure at inosente niya. Biruin mo yun sa edad niya tuwang tuwa padin siya sa bawat makita niya. He was smiling and laughing and Kyungsoo would take a picture every now and then, papakita niya mamaya kay Jongin. 

Sinubukan niya ngang alukin yung bata na kunin na kahit na anong gusto niya pero tumanggi ‘to at sinabing wag nalang. Imagine a child na tumanggi sa PS5 dahil hindi naman daw niya kailangan yon. 

“Sure ka wala kang gusto bilhin?” Bakas sa tono ni Kyungsoo ang pagka lungkot. Gusto niya kasi talaga bumawi sa inaanak niya

Naguilty naman si Tonton kaya nag isip siya ano ba talaga gusto niya

“Bilhan mo nalang si Papa ng pasalubong” 

Akala ni Kyungsoo kung anong pasalubong ang gusto ni Tonton ibigay sa Papa niya pero talagang kanina pa siya nasu-surpresa sa batang ‘to. 

He asked for an ala carte Yumburger dahil mahilig daw sa burger ang Papa niya, buti nga napilit ni Kyungsoo na burger champ nalang.

“Salamat” Saad ni Tonton na may malaking ngiti pag abot sa kanya ng pasalubong para sa Papa niya

Kyungsoo melted at the sight of Baekhyun’s child being happy dahil lang sa isang burger. Sobrang genuine nung pasasalamat niya. 

Kyungsoo can’t remember the last time he met a child na ganito kabait sa magulang, even his own child is not like him. Kaya dun palang alam ni Kyungsoo na isang mabuting magulang ang kaibigan niya and he is proud of that.

Habang masayang naglalakad si Tonton pauwi sa kanilang bahay bigla siyang napatigil when he realized something really important. 

Napahawak siya sa ulo niya at dumaing. He forgot to ask his Ninong Kyungsoo for help

“Next week na nga lang” Bulong ni Tonton sa sarili. 

Masyado siyang nag-enjoy sa pamamasyal dahil first time nya lang makapunta sa mall na ganun kalaki. He smiled and promised himself na balang araw dadalhin niya si Baekhyun sa mall na yun at kakain sila sa Jollibee 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!!!! Will update the next chapter sa weekends na siguro bc pighati hours sa mandarin class bukas at sa friday and for sure tuyot utak ko after class. Thank you!! Bye bye


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Jongdae ang naghahanap ng jowa pero bakit parang si Baekhyun ang nahanap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello andito nanaman me with another sabaw at mala teleseryeng chapter para sayo!!!!! 
> 
> If may typo or whatsoever im very sorrymasen hahaha i barely proofread this chapter kasi tamad aqouh, but yeah enjoy!!! <33

Malaki ang ngiting naka paskil sa mukha ni Tonton habang naglalakad siya pauwi sa bahay. Excited siya na siya i-abot sa Papa niya yung pasalubong na kanyang bitbit dahil alam nyang paborito ‘to ni Baekhyun at matutuwa yon. Bihira lang din sila makakain ng pagkain tulad ng ganito, sa totoo lang tatlong beses pa lang naka-kain si Tonton sa Jollibee and he never whine about it dahil naiintindihan niya na hindi sila mayaman para makakain sa ganong restaurant.

“Papa” Tawag neto pagpasok niya sa loob ng bahay nila pero walang sumasagot

“Papa nakauwi ka na ba?! May pasalubong ako!!” 

“PAPA!!” Sigaw ulit ni Tonton habang tumatakbo paakyat ng hagdan, baka nasa kwarto si Baekhyun at di siya marinig

“Putangina kanina ka pa sigaw namg sigaw!” 

Naestatwa si Tonton sa kinatatayuan niya ng marinig ang pamilyar na boses na galing sa katabing kwarto

“Ano ba sinisigaw sigaw mo diyan ha?!” Tanong nito sa kanya 

Lumingon si Tonton na natatakot dahil alam niyang naistorbo niya ‘to at mukhang naka-inom din

“Hinahanap ko si Papa” Sagot ni Tonton, punong puno ng takot ang boses nito

“Mukha bang nandito yung tatay mo? Walang sumasagot diba?!” Galit na sabi ng lasing kasabay ng paghampas sa ulo ni Tonton kaya medyo na out balance siya at muntik matumba 

Hindi naka sagot si Tonton dala na rin ng natatakot siya baka mas saktan siya neto. He averted his eyes away from the guy hoping that he would leave him alone. Hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa maliit na paper, nagagalit siya at gusto niyang lumaban pero wala siyang laban at ayaw niyang mas lalo siyang pag initan. 

Bumaba ang tingin ng lasing sa hawak ni Tonton “Ano yan?” 

Nanlaki ang mga mata Tonton. Itinago sa likod niya ang paper bag na hawak. He shakes his head and says “Wala po” 

“Akin na” Pilit niyang hinahablot sa kamay ng kamay ng bata yung paper bag

“Kay Papa ‘to” Naiiyak na si Tonton. Ayaw niyang ibigay dahil para yun kay Baekhyun, binili ng Ninong Kyungsoo niya para sa kanyang Papa. 

“Di mo bibigay?” Pananakot neto ng mahawakan niya ang paperbag pero hindi ayaw bitawan ni Tonton

“Ibibigay ko ‘to kay Papa—Para kay Papa to!” Iyak ni Tonton na pilit paring inagaw sa lalaki ang paper bag

“Sabi ng ibigay mo eh!” 

Isang malakas na sampal ang tumama sa mukha ni Tonton. Natumba siya sa lakas ay tuluyang nabitawan ang paper bag ng Jollibee na hawak niya. He can taste metal from his lip and his right ear is buzzing due from the impact. Pumutok ang labi niya at for sure may magkaka pasa siya.

“Wow burger” Sabi ng lalaki pag bukas sa paper bag “Saan galing pambili mo neto?”

Hindi sumagot si Tonton at tinignan lang ng masama ang lasing sa harap niya. That burger was supposed to be for Baekhyun not him. 

“Ang sama mo tumingin ah? Ano lalaban ka?” 

Muli siyang inambahan ng sampal

Napapikit si Tonton, pero yung lalaki tumawa lang sa naging reaction niya

“Umalis ka na sa harap ko habang nagtitimpi pa ko sayo” Pagbabanta neto

Tonton grabbed his bag from the floor at mabilis na tumakbo papunta sa kwarto niya. He locks the door in fear of baka biglang pumasok yung lalaki. Binuksan niya yung malaking cabinet at pumasok siya don before closing it again.

He cried and cried his eyes out. It’s not his first time being hit by the same man and definitely will not be his last time. Lagi siyang pinag-iinitan neto lalo na pag lasing. Eto yung isa sa rason kung bakit gusto niya mawala sa buhay nila yung lalaking yon. Alam ni Tonton na pag tumagal pa sila sa bahay na ‘to may mas malala pang mangyayari sa kanya, sa kanila ni Baekhyun.

That guy is Baekhyun’s husband, Tonton’s step dad.

Baekhyun do know that his husband physically abuse his child, pero ang akala nito hindi na naulit muli. Tonton always lie about the bruises he gets lagi niyang sinasabi na dahil sa paglalaro o di kaya napa away siya. Ayaw niyang mas lalong ma stress si Baekhyun dahil sa kanya. Tonton knows Baekhyun’s already struggling to feed, dress and send him to school.

Tonton curses that man in his head. Alam niyang masama magmura pero eto lang ang kaya gawin ni Tonton para makabawi sa pananakit sa kanya. He’s just a pathetic kid ano ang laban niya.

His train of thoughts abruptly stops ng marinig niyang mag ring yung phone niya. Lumabas siya sa aparador at kinuha yung phone sa loob ng bag. Baekhyun’s calling.

Pinakalma muna ni Tonton ang sarili at pinunasan ang luha. Ayaw niyang malaman ni Baekhyun na umiiyak siya, mag aalala yun sa kanya. 

“Darling ko” Malambing na sambit ni Baekhyun mula sa kabilang linya. Naramdaman ni Tonton ang pagkawasak ng puso niya ng marinig ang boses neto

“Papa” His voice croaks hindi niya kasi napigilan. He’s trying his best to stop his sobs

“Are you okay? Umiiyak ka ba?” Nag aalala na tanong ni Baekhyun

“Hindi po—tulog kasi ako nung tumawag ka” Sagot ni Tonton at pumeke ng hikab

“Tulog agad? 5:30 palang ah”

“Pagod po kasi ako. P.E namin ngayon diba po?” Sabi ni Tonton. He hates lying to Baekhyun pero wala naman siyang choice kung hindi magsinungaling. 

“Kamusta naman P.E ng darling ko?” Mukhang na convinced naman si Baekhyun sa white lie ni Tonton

“Nag basketball po kami”

“Naka shoot ka naman ba?” Baekhyun teases his son

“Oo naman po! Naka 3 points nga ‘ko dalawang beses” Tonton proudly says

“Sure ba yan? baka joke joke mo lang si Papa” 

“Papa wala ka bang tiwala sa paborito mong poging anak?” Tonton asks and heard Baekhyun laughs from the other line

“Ikaw lang naman anak ko” Ani ni Baekhyun 

“What time ka po uwi?” Tanong ni Tonton

“Not sure po, Darling. That’s why I called, utang ka muna kay Nanay Lucy ng dinner mo” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Si Nanay Lucy yung may ari ng carinderia malapit sa kanila

“Pwede fried chicken?” Tonton asks 

“We had chicken the other day, mag gulay ka anak” Sagot ni Baekhyun

“Dumaan ako dun kanina, kita ko po ampalaya lang meron” Pagmamaktol ni Tonton. Ayaw niya sa ampalaya.

“Hay nako Tonton, bahala ka na nga basta bukas magluluto ako ng gulay papaubos ko sayo” Tonton could imagine Baekhyun rolling his eyes

“Yes!” Saad ni Tonton at napa fist bump pa sa hangin 

“Sige na Darling may work pa si papa” 

“Ingat ka po diyan” 

“Okay po. Don’t forget to wash up before going to bed ah? I love you. Say it back” Ani ni Baekhyun

“I love you the most Papa” _He really does love Baekhyun the most_

“Wow the most, sarap naman sa ears” Baekhyun chuckles from the other line “Sige na bye na po”

Pagbaba ng tawag hindi mapigilan ni Tonton na ngumiti. His Papa Baekhyun is the one who can mend his broken heart in an instant. Lahat ng galit at lungkot na nararamdaman niya kanina biglang naglaho. 

  
  


  
  
  


“Sige na bye na po” Paalam ni Baekhyun sa anak. Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Baekhyun because of his son. He’s so lucky to have a sweet son like Tonton. 

“Baekhyun” May tumawag sa mula sa likuran

Baekhyun put his phone back into his pocket at inayos ang apron na suot. Tumalikod siya at nakita ang kanyang ka trabaho na si Jongdae inaantay siya nito sa may entrance. 

“Tara na daw” Ani ni Jongdae. Tumango naman si Baekhyun at pumasok na sa loob

“Tinawagan ko lang si Tonton” Ani ni Baekhyun 

“Nakauwi na daw?” Tanong ni Jongdae

“Tulog na nga. Napagod sa laro” Natatawa na sabi ni Baekhyun

“Alam mo ang swerte mo sa anak mo” Panimula ni Jongdae “Matalino, hindi pasaway tapos pogi pa” 

Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun sa narinig niyang pag puri sa anak niya “Syempre kanino pa ba nagmana?”

Proud siya sa pagpapalaki kay Tonton. Alam ni Baekhyun na nagawa niya ng tama ang pagpapalaki dito at sobrang pasasalamat niya na binigyan siya ng anak tulad ni Tonton. He wouldn’t trade anything for anything, kung kailangan ni Baekhyun ulitin lahat ng pinagdaanan niya sa nakalipas na taon gagawin niya kahit ilang beses pa yan.

“Sabihin mo nga kay Tonyboy antayin niya yung magiging anak ko paglaki” Seryosong saad ni Jongdae 

Tumawa si Baekhyun at hinampas ang braso ng kaibigan “Maghanap ka muna ng boyfriend na kasama mo bumuo ng bata” 

“Feel ko dito na talaga mahahanap, Baek” Kinikilig na sabi ni Jongdae “Sakto ang daming mayaman. This is it Baekhyun aahon na ko sa laylayan”

“Boyfriend ba o sugar daddy hanap mo?” 

“Depende kung sino unang lumapit sakin” Jongdae shrugs. Basta lalaki na matangkad marupok na agad si Jongdae diyan

Sanay na si Baekhyun sa kaibigan niyang si Jongdae. Ilang taon na rin silang magkakilala, nagtatrabaho kasi Baekhyun sa catering service na pagmamay-ari ng pinsan ni Jongdae at doon niya din ‘to nakilala. Agad silang nag click dahil same age lang sila at magka vibes ng ugali. 

Usually yung kumo kontrata sa catering service na pinapasukan nila ay mga bigating tao o di kaya mayaman talaga. Kasal, birthday, debut, etc sa mga resort ang madalas na kini-cater nila kaya si Jongdae hindi pinalampas ang bawat events para mahanap ang _The one_ na mag aangat sa kanya sa laylayan ng kahirapan. Siya ang mag aahon sa mga magagandang biktima ng kahirapan. 

The event they’re catering for today is a family reunion. Sa isang resort sa Tagaytay at si Jongdae bugnot na bugnot na. Kanina pa siya nagrereklamo na puro _tanders_ at _kipay_ ang mga bisita. Niloko pa nga siya ni Baekhyun na baka isa sa kanila ang nakatadhana na maging jowa ni Jongdae. Sinimangutan lang siya nito at sinabing _‘hindi ko bet ang lubot na hatdog’_

Ng makasigurado si Jongdae na nakakuha na ng pagkain ang karamihan sa mga bisita nagpaalam ‘to na pupunta muna siya sa banyo kasi kanina pa siya nagpipigil ng ihi. Pagbalik nagtataka si Baekhyun bakit ang lapad ng ngiti ni Jongdae. Tinaasan niya ‘to ng kilay na nagtatanong kung anong meron, humagikgik lang si Jongdae at pinalo ang braso ni Baekhyun

“Nakita ko na siya Baekhyun” Sabi ni Jongdae na kinikilig

“Pumunta ka lang sa banyo pagbalik mo may napili ka ng asukal de papa” Pang aasar ni Baekhyun

“Hindi siya lubot gaga—fresh na fresh at mukhang juicy” Sabi ni Jongdae with a hand gesture na kunwari pumipisil ng braso “Borta siya”

“Wala naman lumapit dito na ganyan—baka minumulto ka lang” Pang ookray ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan

Inirapan siya ni Jongdae at sinabing “Kararating niya lang ata nakasabay ko sa cr”

For the past hour Jongdae couldn’t stop talking about this _borta_ guy he met in the bathroom and Baekhyun keeps teasing him na baka maligno yon dahil puro matatanda lang ang nakikita niya sa function room. 

Baekhyun felt someone staring at him parang lahat ng kilos niya pinapanood. Sobrang uneasy ng pakiramdam niya. 

He looks around to find who’s watching him and he finds a pair of familiar eyes looking straight at him from afar. Hindi niya mapin-point kung sino ba ‘yon pero sure siya nakita na niya dati yung lalaki. 

The familiar guy starts walking in his direction. Habang papalapit ng papalapit mas lalong namukhaan ni Baekhyun. Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun at napa-awang ang bibig sa gulat ng makilala niya kung sino ‘to.

“Baekhyun yung borta na papalapit dito—siya yung sinasabi ko” Narinig niyang bulong ni Jongdae sa tabi niya. Sa dinami-daming borta na makikita ni Jongdae bakit eto pa

“Sir baked tahong po?” Pabebeng tanong ni Jongdae pero hindi pinansin ang ganda niya. 

Nanatili ang tingin ng lalaki kay Baekhyun. His eyes are getting teary, but he couldn’t mutter a word. 

“Sir tahong ba gusto mo?” Pag uulit ni Jongdae na medyo may kalakasan 

Baekhyun blinks a few times at inayos ang sarili. Nasa trabaho siya hindi siya kasali sa reunion. 

“Hindi siya kumakain ng tahong” Sabi ni Baekhyun at inipit ang tong niya sa isang leg part ng roasted chicken bago ‘to inilagay sa plato. _Allergic sa tahong yung lalaki sa harap niya_.

“Rice po _sir_?” Tanong ni Baekhyun pero hindi sumagot ang lalaki

“Ay same pala kami ni sir di mahilig sa tahong” Pag bibiro ni Jongdae at minatahan siya ni Baekhyun para tumahimik

“ _Baekhyun_ ” Finally he managed to say a word 

“Kilala mo, Baek?” Gulat na tanong ni Jongdae 

“Oh my god Baekhyun” Hinawakan ng lalaki ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Tuluyan ng pumatak ang luha neto na kinagulat ni Jongdae habang si Baekhyun napa kagat sa ibabang labi niya. 

“Sir hindi po kasama si Baekhyun sa buffet” Sabi ni Jongdae. Palipat-lipat ang mata niya kay Baekhyun at kay Borta 

“Baek—What are yo—Andito ka lang—Matagal na kitang hinahanap” Sa sobrang overwhelmed niya hindi siya makapag salita ng maayos

“Mamaya na, kumain ka muna” Sabi ni Baekhyun 

“No—I need...I want to talk to you” 

“We’ll talk later. Nasa trabaho ako, _Jongin_ ” Baekhyun says and beamed a smile 

The guy was Jongin Kim, asawa ni Kyungsoo Do na self proclaimed ninong ni Tonton, but most of all the famous _best friend_ na nag paubaya noon para sa kasiyahan ng taong mahal niya. The same Jongin Kim na halos ipa-salvage ang tagapagmana ng isang sikat na kumpanya. After years of looking for his friend, finally nahanap na niya.

Napakiusapan naman ni Baekhyun si Jongin na antayin siyang matapos muna sa trabaho bago sila mag-usap. Umupo ‘to sa table malapit kay Baekhyun at pinapanood lang ang kaibigan niyang mag serve sa iba pang bisita na kumukuha ng pagkain

“Baekhyun sino yon?” Pag uusisa ni Jongdae. Ligaw na ligaw siya sa pangyayari 

“An old classmate” Simpleng sagot ni Baekhyun

“Grabe naman pagka missed sayo ng classmate mo umiyak talaga” Sabi ni Jongdae

Jongin of course is not just a classmate at alam ni Baekhyun yon, but after what he did in the past? Hindi na siguro deserve ni Baekhyun ang title na best friend. 

After work as promised, hinanap ni Baekhyun si Jongin. Nagpaalam siya kay Jongdae na hindi muna siya sasabay sa shuttle pauwi. Alam niyang mahaba haba ang magiging usapan nila ni Jongin.

Nakita niya si Jongin na nakasandal sa kotse habang humihithit ng sigarilyo

“Nagyoyosi ka na?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Napatalon si Jongin sa gulat kaya natawa si Baekhyun

“Minsan lang, I really need to calm my nerves” Sabi ni Jongin at initsa sa lapag ang yosi bago ‘to inapakan para patayin ang baga

Baekhyun clicks his tongue “Wag mong itapon diyan, dun sa basurahan”

Napakurap si Jongin sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Sobrang nostalgic ng pag saway sa kanya neto. Pinulot niya yung yosi at itinapon niya ‘to sa tamang basurahan

“Kamusta ka?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakasandal sa kotse ni Jongin tulad ng pwesto neto kanina

“I missed you so much” Jongin did not waste more time and wraps both of his arms around Baekhyun “Ang tagal mong nawala”

Rinig ni Baekhyun ang pag hikbi ng lalaki habang pahigpit ng pahigpit ang yakap nito sa kanya. Hindi rin napigilan ni Baekhyun na maluha ng yakapin niya pabalik si Jongin.

14 years nung huli niyang nakita si Jongin. Nasaktan din si Baekhyun nung umalis siya sa buhay nito, pero deep inside alam niyang hindi mapapantayan ang sakit na binigay niya sa kaibigan. 

Si Jongin yung pinaka malapit niyang kaibigan noon, simula high school palang sila. Laging nandyan si Jongin pag kailangan niya ng tulong and vice versa. Pag kailangan niya ng taong makikinig sa problema niya si Jongin ang tinatakbuhan niya. 

Baekhyun also knows na siya ang first love ng kaibigan, nag confessed si Jongin noon sa kanya pero umamin lang to para pag sabihan siyang sagutin na si Chanyeol nung mga panahon na yon. 

Ng tumahan si Jongin humiwalay ‘to sa pagka yakap at tinititigan ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa itsura ni Jongin dahil naka pout ‘to na parang bata 

“Uhugin ka parin” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Kinakapa ni Baekhyun yung mga bulsa ng pantalon niya para hanapin kung saan niya itinago ang kanyang panyo. 

Baekhyun wipes Jongin’s face with his handkerchief and the _borta_ guy is still pouting and crying. Kung makikita lang siguro ni Jongdae na ganito yung crush niya para sa event na ‘to matu-turn off yon. 

“Baekhyun” Jongin whines at hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun na nakadikit sa mukha niya 

“Hmmm?” Baekhyun hums 

“Don’t ever do that again” 

Nanlumo si Baekhyun sa boses ni Jongin. Punong puno ng pangungulila at lungkot.

“Im sorry” Tanging nasabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi enough ang sorry pero wala na siyang ibang alam na salita na may katumbas sa sakit na iniwan niya

“I’m not mad at you kung iyan ang iniisip mo. Matagal na kita pinatawad Baekhyun” Sabi ni Jongin

His friend Jongin did not change at all, sobrang bait pa din. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang isasagot sa kaibigan, but what he did notice is the ring on Jongin’s finger. 

Hinablot niya ang kamay ni Jongin to have a better view kung wedding ring ba talaga yung nakasalpak sa daliri neto. 

“Kasal ka na?!” Hindi makapaniwala na sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Jongin chuckles “Grabe ka naman sakin” 

“Sobrang choosy mo kaya noon akala ko tatanda ka ng binata” Sabi ni Baekhyun 

“I’m happily married now at may anak na din ako” Jongin proudly says 

“Sino? Kilala ko ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na hawak pa rin ang kamay ni Jongin at inikot ikot ‘to. Hindi parin siya makapaniwala na kasal na si Jongin na sobrang pihikan sa partner

“Si Kyungsoo” Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin. Tuwang tuwa siya sa itsura ni Baekhyun ngayon na nakanganga 

“Kyungsoo Do?!” Eskandalosa na sambit ni Baekhyun

“One and only” Jongin nods 

“No joke yan?!” 

Jongin chuckles. Kinuha niya sa bulsa ang phone nya at pumunta sa gallery to show Baekhyun their pictures na nagpapatunay na mag asawa talaga sila ni Kyungsoo. Baekhyun grabs his phone and starts swiping through his photos. Karamihan ay picture ng anak nila na kamukha ni Kyungsoo at mga candid pictures ni Kyungsoo na nakanganga, nagluluto, and even tulog mero si Jongin sa phone.

“Hindi parin ako makapaniwala si Kyungsoo nakatuluyan mo. Lagi kayong nagtatalo noon” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Back in college Kyungsoo and Jongin bickers a LOT kasi yung ugali nila masyadong nag cclash, parehas diretso magsalita tapos laging gusto sila may huling salita sa argumento. 

“Hanggang ngayon naman nagtatalo parin kami” Ani ni Jongin kaya napanginti si Baekhyun. Halata niyang mahal na mahal ni Jongin ang asawa nito at masaya naman si Baekhyun don. 

He always wished for Jongin na makahanap ng someone na hinding hindi siya sasaktan at ngayon na nalaman niyang si Kyungsoo ang napangasawa niya, Baekhyun’s already satisfied with that. Nasa mabuting kamay si Jongin.

“Ikaw ba, Baek? Kamusta ka?” Tanong ni Jongin 

Baekhyun nods and says “I have a son” 

“So kasal ka na din?” 

“Yes, I’m happily married too” Ngumiti ‘to pero hindi man lang umabot sa mata. Maybe sa kanya nagmama si Tonton, may pagka sinungaling din.

That night, wala silang ginawa kung hindi mag usap and Jongin offered to drive him home which Baekhyun accepted para makatipid sa pamasahe. Kahit sa sobrang dami nilang pinag usapan neither both of them opened a topic about _Chanyeol._ Jongin hated that guy anyways habang si Baekhyun naman pilit na pinipigilan ang sarili na tanungin kung may sariling pamilya narin ba ‘to. 

Jongin did forget to ask Baekhyun’s number at pinag planuhan ni lang dalawa na surpresahin si Kyungsoo along with their kids. Next weekend lalabas sila at mamasyal. 

Jongin is very excited about it, habang si Baekhyun kinakabahan for sure mamumukaan ni Jongin at Kyungsoo si Tonton. He looks like his other dad of course pero hindi naman habang buhay pwede niyang itago ang anak niya. 

Huwebes, umabsent na naman si Tonton para pumunta sa kumpanya ng Tatay niyang si Loey Park. 

Presko pa rin ang pasa niya sa labi na gawa nga ng asawa ni Baekhyun. He lied about it of course, sabi niya kay Baekhyun tinamaan siya ng bola ng basketball habang naglalaro. Nagalit sa kanya si Baekhyun kasi hindi daw siya nag iingat pero at the end ginamot ni Baekhyun ang sugat niya and told him na sa susunod na maglalaro siya make sure to focus sa laro at hindi kung saan saan ang mata.

Dumaan siya sa usual fire exit ng building, pero may kakaiba ngayon sa fire exit. There’s a faint smell of cigarettes inside. Kulob ang fire exit kaya yung amoy nito talagang makukulob din. 

Dahan dahan umakyat si Tonton at sinilip kung sa second floor ba nanggaling yung amoy. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag ng makitang walang tao rito, mabilis siyang umakyat sa hagdan at dumeretso sa pinto papasok sa loob ng gusali. 

Before he could even turn the knob someone called him

“Hoy bawal bata dito” 

Lumingon si Tonton sa likod at nakita ang lalaking nakapamulsa bumaba galing third floor. Nakasalubong ang dalawang kilay neto at sure si Tonton na siya yung dahilan bakit amoy yosi sa loob ng fire exit.

Kilala ni Tonton yung lalaki, siya yung pumasok sa opisina ni Loey the first him Tonton went there. It’s Sehun Oh, the CFO of the company.

“Wait, aren’t you Baekhyun’s son?” Tanong ni Sehun ng mamukhaan niya yung bata

Tumango naman si Tonton. It’s a good sign na alam ni Sehun na anak siya ni Baekhyun, maybe this guy can let him pass without any hassle.

“Bakit ka nandito?” 

“Pupuntahan ko po si Ninong Kyungsoo” Magalang na sagot ni Tonton. Yes, he already acknowledged Kyungsoo as his Ninong

“Kyungsoo’s not here yet. After lunch pa balik non” Ani ni Sehun. Inaaral niya din ang mukha ni Tonton as they speak. 

Malaking tenga, slanted na labi, maliit na ilong, almond shaped na mata. Sehun dramatically gasped and placed his hand on his mouth when he finally placed the puzzle all together 

“You’re also Chanyeol’s son,” Sehun says. Tumango naman si Tonton kaya lalong napa hingal si Sehun ng mas malalim. 

“Nasa opisina ba siya?” Tanong ni Tonton

Wala sa sarili na tumango si Sehun. Shocked pa rin siya sa revelation na nalaman niya. Si Chanyeol at Baekhyun may anak at nandito sa harap niya ngayon. Sehun never thought this would happen. 

Well dati Sehun always teased Chanyeol na siya una magkaka anak because he’s a one needy bitch sabi nga ni Sehun. But after the messy breakup happened between them and the aftermath of their breakup, never in Sehun’s wildest dream na aakalain niya na makaka harap niya ang anak ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

“I can wait for Ninong Kyungsoo in his office then” Sabi ni Tonton at muling tumalikod para lumabas. Mukhang hindi naman siya isusuplong ni Sehun sa guard based on his reaction

“Teka” Pagpigil ni Sehun sa bata

“Hmmm?” Tonton hums at nilingon si Sehun. Salubong na naman ang kilay nito, ang bilis mag iba ng emosyon.

“What happened to your face?” Sehun points on his own corner lips kung saan may pasa si Tonton

Loey is busy typing an email in his laptop ng may biglang bumukas ng pintuan ng opisina niya at padabog na isinara

“Loey!” Sigaw ni Sehun pagpasok and Tonton slowly walking behind him

“Godamnit!” Napatalon si Loey sa gulat. He made a typo tuloy sa email na ginagawa niya.

“Yung anak mo nandito” Sehun says. 

Umangat ng tingin si Loey and saw Tonton shyly walking behind him. Alam niyang umabsent na naman ‘to para pumunta dito. Nakakabahala na rin para kay Loey na laging tumatakas sa klase and specially nung kinwento ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kalayo ang binabyahe nito papunta at pauwi.

“You’re skipping class again” Ani ni Loey. What if nalaman ni Baekhyun na hindi pumapasok si Tonton sa school para lang pumunta sa opisina niya. Baekhyun will get mad at him

“Loey, I think he’s being bullied,” Sehun says. 

Napataas ng kilay si Chanyeol pero si Tonton nagtatago pa rin sa likuran ni Sehun. Ginawa ni Sehun hinawakan niya sa kweylo ng uniporme si Tonton at pinatayo sa gilid niya. 

“Tignan mo may pasa” Ani ni Sehun at tinuro ang labi ni Tonton

Mabilis pa sa alas kwatro na tumayo si Loey mula sa upuan niya at pumunta sa harap ni Tonton. Hinawakan niya ang baba ng bata para makita ng mas maayos ang sugat na sinasabi ni Sehun. Mukhang bago pa and the way Tonton flinched when he touched it nag init ang dugo ni Loey. 

“Totoo ba yung sinabi ni Sehun?” Madiin na tanong ni Loey habang nakatingin sa mata ni Tonton pero yung iba pilit na umiiwas sa kanya

“Hindi” Tipid na sagot ni Tonton, but Loey is not contented with his answer. Malakas pagkaka sapak or sampal sa bata to the point na puputok ang labi nito at may mamumuong pasa

“Then tell me who did this, Chanyeol” Ngayon malumanay ang boses ni Loey, nakikiusap na sabihin kung sino nanakit sa kanya

Tumingin si Tonton sa mata ni Chanyeol “Makikinig ka na ba sakin pag sinabi ko?”

Naguguluhan man si Loey sa sinabi ni Tonton pero tumango na lang siya. He needs to know kung sino ang may gawa sa pasa sa labi ng anak niya. Siguraduhin niyang maki-kick out yung batang nambubully kay Tonton or worse pati trabaho ng magulang nito maapektuhan

“Asawa ni Papa”

But Tonton’s answer triggered Loey. Pakiramdam niya makakapatay siya ng tao at that moment. Pati si Tonton natakot sa naging reaksyon ni Loey. Galit na galit at gigil na gigil. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure kelan next UD bc midterms ko next week haha baka weekends ulit ganern. Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 
> 
> ps...,:.. i SUCK AT WRITING A CHAPTER SUMMARY?!?!
> 
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated love u <3 I also have a CC na nakalink sa bio ko sa twitter (@spcyloey)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🥺 I’ll post the next chapter bukas! Hekhek leave a comment if you want to help me know where Im lacking thank you!


End file.
